


Adventures in Nail Polish

by OneorMoreCookies_please



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Classmates Shenanigans (Miraculous Ladybug), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Getting Together, ML Secret Santa, Miraculous Ladybug AU, choosing their houses was kind of hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneorMoreCookies_please/pseuds/OneorMoreCookies_please
Summary: Mylene is alarmed to find Marinette and Alya following her, but that's only because they've been secretly sent to distract her. At least they get their nails painted.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alyanette, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle
Kudos: 12





	Adventures in Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyrejustbehindtheveil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=theyrejustbehindtheveil).



> This is the secret santa gift for theyrejustbehindtheveil on Tumblr. I really hope you like it! Or at least that it makes you smile. Note: The established relationship is Ivan/Mylene and the getting together tag applies to Alya/Marinette.

Mylene had been humming softly to herself as she walked out of the great hall when she spotted them – a pair of blue eyes peeking at her from behind a column.  
She stared, and when said eyes realized it, they quickly disappeared behind the column with a small ‘Eep!’ echoing after. Mylene frowned after them worriedly, and for a few seconds there was nothing but hissed whispers and the sound of scuffling. Grasping at her necklace nervously, Mylene managed to ask, “Marinette?”  
There was a moment of utter silence, before her friend finally rounded the corner, stumbling out and nearly falling flat on her face as she was pushed out. Mylene grabbed her shoulder to help steady her, and Marinette turned to her with a huge, slightly frightening smile. “Mylene! I’m surprised to see you here!”  
“It’s lunch time. Near the great hall.”  
“Ah, yes, silly me, how could I have forgotten?” She laughed nervously, tapping her fingers together as Mylene tilted her head at her quizzically. As though sensing her curiosity, Marinette straightened her shoulders, adjusting her blue tie neatly, and put her hands on her hips, a determined glint in her gaze. “Right, well, I was looking for you! Do you want to go up and paint our nails at my room? Mom owled me some new colors yesterday.”  
Mylene blinked for a second before breaking out into a beam. “That sounds fun! Of course I’ll join you!”  
Marinette’s hand shot out like a vice and she wrapped her arm around her. “Okay, let’s head on up!”  
“Wait, I just needed to go return the book I borrowed from Juleka for a History of Mag–”  
“What? Return a book you borrowed from Juleka?” Marinette gave a very strained shriek of laughter. “Don’t be silly, Mylene; I can do that for you.”  
“Oh, really? Well, thank you!” Mylene grinned. “You’re amazing, Marinette!”  
“It’s no problem!” She waved her hand crazily. “Now, let’s head on up!” She started to drag them up the right staircase when Mylene dug her feet in.  
“Wait!”  
Marinette cringed. “Yes?”  
“Is Alya coming?” she asked guilelessly.  
There was another few seconds of silence, during which Marinette’s mouth opened and closed repeatedly, before Alya came flying out from behind the same column Marinette had appeared. “Yes, I’m coming! Just had to check something really quickly.” Alya winked at her with a smile, before her eyes flickered over her shoulder and suddenly widened.  
Mylene’s brows furrowed, and she started to turn. “What–”  
Marinette quickly tugged her forward, forcing Mylene to turn back. Her smile was twitching weirdly. “Ah, it’s just Kim up to one of his usual tricks. C’mon, let’s get out of here before he makes something else explode.”  
With that, the three girls started heading to the girls’ Ravenclaw’s dormitories. Behind them, Alix, Ivan, Nino, and a grumbling Kim kept creeping along the hallway leading to the Hufflepuff common room while levitating a large item hidden under a tarp.  
“All right, now the coast is clear,” Alix announced as they went around a corner.  
“I do not always make things blow up,” Kim insisted.  
Ivan’s snort was telling.  
“That could’ve gone totally wrong. Good thing we used a quick sleeping spell,” Nino muttered. 

*** 

Alya squinted down at Marinette’s nails, pushing her glasses up with the knuckles of her left hand before putting it back on the sides of Marinette’s fingers. “And…done!” She leaned back, holding up the red nail polish brush triumphantly. “Red flowers with a yellow center are finished.”  
Marinette beamed as Mylene ‘ooohed’ over the design. “Thank you, Alya! It looks amazing!”  
“You know I’m great at this,” she said, crossing her arms haughtily before giggling with the other two. “You know,” she continued, “red really is your color. Knew you should have ended up at my house.”  
“The Sorting Hat did have a hard time between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw,” Marinette admitted, only just remembering not to tap her newly painted nail against her chin. “But at least now everyone knows how much I support my best friend!” She waggled her fingers.  
Alya grinned even as a slight flush took over her cheeks. “I guess that’s true.”  
They sat on Marinette’s bed, afternoon sunlight filtering in through the nearby window. Two of Alya’s books were placed in the middle, one of them precariously balancing mostly closed nail polishes and the other for them to put their hands on.  
“And now!” Marinette lifted her wand. “For the final touch!” Pointing her wand at her nails, she whispered a quick incantation under her breathe before the flower seem to sway in a breeze even as it shifted colors from red to orange and back.  
“Gorgeous!” Mylene complimented. “Thank you again for doing the same on mine!” She wiggled her own fingers, covered in iridescent glitter nail polish with crossbones – the same as the ones on the pin Ivan had given her in their second year – that went through every color in the rainbow.  
“No idea where you learned this spell, girl, but I sure love it.” Alya waggled her eyebrows. Her nails glinted like the night sky, going from dark blue to light to a light pink with a teasing sunset; stars twinkled and spun.  
Mylene nodded enthusiastically. “And you got Marinette’s house color and favorite color, too!”  
Alya beamed that Mylene noticed while Marinette turned pink.  
“Yes, well, now that we’ve done our fingernails, maybe we can move on to our t–”  
A loud BAM on the window made Mylene screech, Alya flinch, and Marinette flail wildly. When the turned to look, a stressed-looking owl was banging against the window, wings fluttering all about similarly to what Marinette had just done.  
Alya stood up and hurried over to let the bird in. He flew over their heads in a large arc before dropping a tiny parchment on Marinette’s head and settling on the sill, looking at them expectantly.  
“Got any owl treats, Marinette?” Alya asked.  
“Oh, I have some.” Mylene pulled out a small pouch and shook out a couple of pieces. Marinette and Alya stared for a second before shrugging it off and reading the note as Mylene fed the owl.  
Ready when you are.  
They traded eager grins before both looking slowly to Mylene. She turned around from bidding the owl goodbye through the window and froze at their slightly maniacal faces.  
“Mylene! Why don’t we go get some snacks from the kitchens and then head over to your room?” Alya stood up, quickly reaching out to make sure the nail polishes didn’t overbalance and fall off the bed. She grabbed Marinette’s robes and tugged her up.  
Blinking at them curiously, Mylene nodded. “But didn’t you want to keep paining our nails?”  
“We can do that later,” Marinette answered, waving her hands dismissively. She paused when both her and Alya realized that Alya had yet to let go of her; laughing tensely, Alya released her robes and took a step back. Mylene hid a small smile behind her hands before composing herself quickly.  
“Let’s head downstairs, then.” 

***

Alya and Marinette were careful to keep Mylene in front as they headed down the hall. After Mylene gave the password, they held their breaths as the knight moved out of the way and the door swung open.  
“SURPRISE!”  
Mylene jumped backwards with a scream. Marinette and Alya winced, catching her just in time to keep her from falling.  
“I thought they weren’t going to shout?” Marinette hissed, even as a chorus of “sorry’s” cascaded from the doorway.  
“Mylene!” Ivan’s voice yelled from inside. His shadow darkened the doorway before the rest of him appeared. “Are you okay?” He reached out to help her regain her balance and hugged her.  
“I-I’m fine,” Mylene stuttered, before her face softened and she hugged him back tightly. “What’s going on here?”  
“I got something for you.” He pulled back with a shy smile. “Want to see?”  
Mylene nodded, and he led her in by the hand with Alya and Marinette following.  
“You mentioned that you missed home and your family and stuff, but especially Stinky Paws. So I…I asked permission from the professors and from your parents for him to visit this weekend.”  
Mylene’s jaw dropped. He moved aside to reveal Alix, Juleka, Rose, Nino, Adrien, Kim, Max, and Nathaniel standing in the middle of the Hufflepuff common room with all the tables on the sides covered in food. Pawprint decorations were scattered all over, and lying on the couch, his tail wagging furiously, sat Mylene’s enormous grey Great Dane.  
“Stink Paws!” she squeaked, and the dog came bounding over, running over at least two others in the process. Mylene giggled as she hugged her dog, Stinky Paws liking her face and nearly toppling her over.  
“We had to ask Alya and Marinette to distract you while we set everything up,” Nino told Mylene, before sending a thumbs up to Marinette and Alya. “Thanks for that, by the way.”  
Nathaniel nodded at them and then turned back to Mylene. “And you nearly caught us with him in the hall anyways. But we got everything ready in time, thankfully.”  
“The elves were kind enough to help bring some extra food,” Adrien piped up.  
“And we managed to buy a few things from Hogsmeade to decorate!” Rose giggled as she wrapped herself around Juleka’s arm.  
“Kim almost let what we were doing slip,” Alix snorted, giving Kim the stink eye, “But we stopped it in time.”  
“Did not!” Kim yelled, even as he shoved down a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  
“Actually, here was a 42% chance you’d say something incriminating,” Max replied flatly, arms crossed. Kim rolled his eyes.  
“B-but it’s not even by birthday or anything,” Mylene stuttered, looking up at Ivan with big eyes, arms wrapped around Stinky Paws.  
Ivan shrugged, avoiding her gaze. “I just wanted to make you happy.”  
Mylene’s smile was so gentle but happy as she looked up at her boyfriend. “Thank you. You know, you make me very happy too.”  
Not a second passed before Ivan’s cheeks turned pink even as he leaned down to give her a quick peck.  
“You know,” Alya said thoughtfully while she stood in the corner with Marinette and everyone started talking, laughing, eating, or petting Stinky Paws. “I’m really glad you got Ivan to confess. They’re great together.”  
Marinette nodded. “It would have happened sooner or later anyway. I just helped along a little.” They watched the lovebirds move over to one of the tables stacked with sweets, Stinky Paws following in their wake.  
“And that’s why you’ve earned your title for romance guru,” Alya said, elbowing her gently.  
With a sigh, Marinette mumbled, “If only I could help myself.”  
Alya stared at those downturned eyes, the slumped shoulders and even the slightly wilted pigtails. Alya probably hadn’t been meant to hear that, but she had, and now she had a choice to make. Was it really a choice, though? Clenching her teeth briefly even as her heart pounded in her ears, she reached out a hand and brushed her fingers against Marinette’s hand. “Maybe I can help instead.”  
Marinette turned to look directly at her, eyes wide. For a second she didn’t move, and Alya felt her throat tighten. Just as she started to pull away, Marinette reached out and grasped her hand firmly.  
“O-okay.” She was quickly turning red, but a smile started spreading across her face. Alya felt her own blush rising in response, and she tightened her grip on Marinette’s hand. They beamed out over the crowd, their intertwined grasps hidden between their robes and their nails glinting with each other’s colors.


End file.
